


The way it should have been

by Shannalot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A.U, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: Revali, the greatest archer the Rito had ever known or would ever see, chosen pilot of the divine beast Vah Medoh, and chosen to wield the sword that seals the darkness.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Pompus Celebration

Revali adjusted his champion scarf and stood a bit straighter as the princess gave her speech. Recently, the Shika had unearthed strange and large machines, as well as a tablet foretelling of a great calamity that would befall Hyrule. A race to find the strongest representatives of each race had begun, and now here he stood, one of the chosen champions destined to pilot those great beasts that had been unearthed. 

"Although the journey ahead will be challenging, we have these most talented individuals before us. So let us start out today with our heads held high, hands clasped together. Ready to greet this calamity with our combined might." Loud cheering and clapping filled the castle, and Revali did his best not to preen. He had seen the other champions in action already, all save the Hylian Champion. 

They had come to him first naturally. Having no doubt heard tell of his exceptional bowmanship and his remarkable flying. They had found him practicing a new technique. One that allowed him to draw in the air around him and summon a mighty gale that sent him higher than any rito had ever gone. They had traveled to the other races' capitols. He saw them each present why they were the best choices to become the champions—all except the Hylian Champion. He had been with the princess when she had come to him. He had presumed he was simply one of her guards, but no. Here he was sporting a Champion Blue tunic alongside him and the others.

"One more thing." The princess said in a loud commanding voice, drawing his attention back to her. "In the tablet containing information on what these Divine Beasts were for, we found tell of a sword that would seal away the darkness." Revali perked up at this, as did the other champions and the crowd. Though not the Hylian next to him. Curious. 

"Much of the information regarding the sword was damaged, however. Thankfully, the location and requirements to pull the sword from its resting place remained. Only those who possess the Spirit of the Hero may free the sword." she paused a moment to allow the crowd time to take in what she had said and quiet down. "The champions and I will embark on a quest to this secret location soon to free the sword from its slumber." the crowd cheered and clapped again as the princess turned to them, gave a slight bow to them, and walked off the stage. The Hylian champion following quickly on her heels. 

"Food and drink will be served in the great hall. The guards will point you in the right direction!" A servant shouted at the quickly departing attendees. 

"Well. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" a deep, hearty voice cried out. The Goron champion, Daruk, he remembered, pat his stomach in show. "Hope they got my message about the rock roasts!" A soft laugh next to him catches Revalis's attention. It was the Zora champion, Princess Mipha. He'd been surprised when the King of the Zora allowed his daughter to be chosen as a champion. Though from what he understood, the princesses of the Zora were commonly warrior princesses. 

"Knowing Princess Zelda, I do not doubt she has pulled out all the stops to ensure everyone's needs are met. Last we spoke, she had been studying Goron diets and how you digest stones!" she said in an amused tone.

"Indeed. Though knowing Zelda's father, I'd say it's more likely that any extra care was taken to please his standards." The strong voice of the Gerudo chieftain, Urbosa, said. She seemed awfully presumptuous, using the princess's first name like that, even more so how she spoke of the King. Though if the rumors he's heard about her and the former queen are true...she may be the only person with the ability to do so. "All that aside, it would do well for us to be seen among the rabble. Mingle and all that." They all walked and chatted amicably amongst themselves. Talking of this and that. Though one thing still bothered Revali. That Hylian champion. 

"The Hylian champion...what was his name? Do any of you know anything about him? He didn't seem like the type of person that would have been chosen for such a great honor." Revali cut into the conversation. They stopped and turned to look at him. Mipha wore a small frown, and both Daruk and Urbosa looked between each other. "What?" He asked.

"Link is the greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule. Even at the young age of four, he was already besting grown men in combat." She said, her tone polite, but her smile seemed tight. "He comes from a long line of knights, his father and his father's father before him being captains of the guard. He proved himself in a battle not too long ago when a small army of monsters had stormed Castle Town." He remembered hearing about that from another rito who'd been in the town when the commotion had started. Though they hadn't stuck around.

"Is that right?" Revali said casually. "Well. Skilled swordsman, he may be, he doesn't even come close to my prowess with a bow. I'm sure if the two of us fought, it would be a battle for the ages! I'd win, of course." He preened himself, much to the amusement of the others. Even Mipha chuckled at the action. Revali inwardly sighed. He hadn't meant for that to be taken as a joke. Though he was glad, the others were less tense. 

_

The fated day's morning greeted them with the chirping of bird song and dew on the grass. Revali made it a habit of waking up as the sun rose to get some training in, but today, it seems someone had beat him to it. The sound of wood clashing roughly against wood and the sound of someone exerting themselves. He looked down from the curtain wall down into the courtyard. He spotted the Hylian champion practicing his form and striking a sparring dummy. He watched Link move for a moment from his perch. As much as he was reticent to admit, the hylains movement was almost hypnotic. Flowing from one movement to the next as easily as water. He felt a strange flutter in his chest at the sight. He quickly squashed that feeling and ignored it before flying down and making a show of his landing.

"I wouldn't have expected to see anyone here so early," Revali said as he landed. Link, to his credit, did not flinch in surprise at the sudden intruder. Only turning and gave revali a curious look. "Though if you're such a great swordsman already. Shouldn't you be practicing with other weapons?" Link shrugged and placed his practice sword on a rack where others like it lay. "Too good to talk to a fellow champion, hm?" Revali asked at the man's silence. Revali smirked as he saw a flush of red crept across the boy's pale face. And he was a boy, now that he looked at him. Couldn't be older than eighteen. 

Link made strange movements with his hands. Creating shapes he'd never seen and too quickly for him to make any meaning of them. Caught truly off guard, he made a confused sound in the back of his throat as he looked back into Links face. Link sighed and pointed to his throat before shaking his head, and Revali quickly understood his meaning.

"You're mute?" He winced at the incredulous tone of his voice. For his part, Link didn't seem to take offense, or if he did, didn't show it. Only giving Revali another shrug. Though there was a look in his eyes that looked almost sad. 

"I see," Revali replied lamely. Link tilted his head to the side as if questioning if there was anything else he needed. "I had come here to practice, but if you're using it already-" Link cuts him off with a quick shake of his head and points towards the swords before pointing between the two of them.

"You want to spar with me?" He raises a brow in question, to which Link nods. His face is bare of any emotion, but he gets the feeling that he's excited. 

"Well, I don't blame you for wanting to test your mettle against me. Let's do two rounds. One with swords, and one with bows. We'll see who's the best out of the two of us." Link only nods and quickly and grabs a wooden sword again, he reaches for the practice spears, but Revali stops him. 

"How fare would it be to give a rito the advantage of not only weapon match up, but being put up against Revali, the greatest rito warrior to ever." Revali struts and poses around as he speaks. "No. We will fight on even footing." Link pauses a moment before nodding his head, tossing revali a sword, and setting up across from him. "Besides, how hard could it be to swing this around."

-

Very hard. It would seem. The sword didn't fit his hands correctly and cause it to cramp after holding it for more than a few moments. His large hands also lead to the practice sword being knocked out of them repeatedly by reasonably light (in his opinion) strikes by Link. The blade's handle being far too short for him to even correctly grip. He thankfully turned the tables on Link when they swapped to bows. While Link's aim was fine for a Hylian, he was absurdly sloppy by rito standards. By the time they had finished training, the early morning sun was fully out, and people began to meander about. They both sat on the cold stone floor catching their breath, when the sound of footsteps coming from behind them drew their attention.

"Ah, there you both are." Urbosa's voice boomed. "We were wondering why you weren't at the carriage already. We should have left a half-hour ago." Urbosa crosses her arms and looks at them with a distinctly unimpressed look. Link stands and does that strange hand movement at Urbos, who seems to understand and lets out a surprised bark of laughter.

"Is that right? So. You two had that duel you were talking about yesterday, huh Revali?" She teases as she helps him up. Revali flushed in embarrassment and was grateful few people could tell when a rito was flustered. 

"Indeed. His archery is as terrible as I expected, though so is everyone else's compared to me." He said as they walked towards the carriage. Revali continued critiquing links form with a bow, and Link would cut in to say something that would cause Urbosa to laugh. No doubt telling her how awful his try with a sword had been. He'd need to fix that. 

"Well, this is unlike you, Link. You're hardly ever late, let alone leave me for more than a second." Zelda's voice cut through their chatter. Link instantly fell to one knee, head bowed low.

"I apologize, princess. I noticed your knight practicing and saw how terrible his archery was and figured I'd help him fix it. Granted, I don't expect he'll ever be as good as me, but if I am to work with him, I refuse to have him disrespect a bow with what he was passing for archery." Revali cut in, not bothering to bow or prostrate himself. She wasn't his princess, after all. 

"I see." A small frown marred Zelda's face. "Regardless. Now that we're all here, I can explain the plan once we set out." Link got up from where he was kneeling and stood next to Revali, giving him a grateful look. Revali only huffed and looked away. "We will be heading to the Great Hyrule forest. That is where the sword that seals the darkness is heald. Once we locate it, the tablet mentioned some sort of test, each of you will attempt it should the others fail to pass the tests. I'm sure one of you will have what it takes to get it." Revali puffed his chest. If anyone was going to be the one to pass these tests, it would be him. 


	2. Cocky and Sure

Revali sat in the spacious carriage with only slight discomfort. Watching the sky through the open window did wonder to help alleviate his mild claustrophobia. Princess Zelda and Mipha were discussing something at lengths next to each other. At the same time, Daruk and Urbosa discussed setting up possible new trade roots between the two people. Gerudo jewelers always in need of rare gems as they were. It seems he alone was doomed to be without someone to talk to. Not that he minded, though something did bother him.

"Pardon me, Princess," revali said, cutting in between Zelda and Miphas' talk. "But why isn't Link stuffed in here with us? I know he doesn't look it, and his archery isn't up to snuff, but you did select him as champion, no?" Zelda frowned at him. 

"While true that Link is a champion like you all. He is before that, a member of the royal guard and my appointed knight." Zelda's face was calculatingly blank, but he detected ire in her words. "He will serve best guarding the carriage with the rest of the guard outside." Revali wasn't sure why the whole thing didn't sit well with him. Though he hummed and nodded his head before turning to look outside again, it wasn't his problem. 

-

Arriving at the Great Hyrule forest had sadly been an uneventful thing. The monotony of the day's long trip only breaking once they'd finally reached a stable. Once they had stepped out, Revali took the opportunity to stretch himself fully. While he was no Gerudo or Goron, and the carriage had been large enough to comfortably fit two people that were, a rito was most comfortable out under the sky.

"From here, we will need to travel on foot. The road ahead becomes treacherous for the carriage, and only the champions will be permitted to enter the forest. The other guards will follow us to the forest edge and keep a lookout. Link will guide us to the heart of the forest as he knows it best." Revali frowned.

"And how does the little Hylian know this forest so well?" He scoffed. "I could simply fly to the heart of this forest from above and wait for all of you there." 

"My, you sure are full of yourself, huh?" Urbos said, smirking down at Revali. "Are all Rito like you? So full of hot air? Or is that unique to you?" She poked at his chest, and his feathers ruffled. "Is all that hot air and bluster what helps you sore higher than others, I wonder." Daruk laughed, and Revali scoffed. 

"Link knows this forest best because that's where we found him." Mipha cut in. 

"Found him?" Revali repeated lamely. His gaze shifted from her to Link, who only looked straight ahead to the forest. "Found him how?" He asked Mipha.

"It had been a Zora caravan coming back from the castle to the Domain, at this very stable." Mipha turned to Link, who continued to ignore them. "They noticed a Hylian child coming from the direction of the woods; they asked if he'd been separated from his family or if he was in need of aid. Only one of them spoke in the language of hands, and even they only recognized a single word. Princess." She fiddled with the hem of one of her fins. "That's when I met him. My father sent word to the castle that a young Hylian boy had been found wandering out of the Great Hyrule forest."

"And what of his supposed father? The guard captain," Revali asked incredulously. "Were these fabricated to help him win his position as champion?" 

"Hardly," Zelda said sharply. "I remember that day very well. Fath-King Rhoam brought me to get Link; he was curious to see this 'strange child' and thought it an excellent chance to deepen ties with the Zora. That was also the day Mipha and I met." She flashed a genuine smile to Mipha, who only flushed and shyly returned it. 

"Link proceeded to steal a spear from one of the Zora guards and charge my father with it. Managing to beat every one of the royal guards on his own." Revali's beak dropped in shock. They hadn't been joking then.

"Thankfully, embarrassing the guard was all he seemed to want to do. The captain of the guard had been so taken with Link after that he told him that, should he have no family to call his own, he would gladly take him under his wing." Revali's gaze wandered back to Link, who stood with his back to them. He had to admit. He was somewhat impressed. 

"So the Hylian champion is a little forest bokoblin then? How very dignified." He ribbed, to the dissatisfaction of both Mipha and Zelda. Urbosa was looking at Link curiously while Daruk seemed like all of this was blowing over his head. Yet still, Link ignored them and kept his gaze steady on the forest. It unnerved him.

-

The group followed behind Link as he led them deeper into the strange forest. From the moment they had stepped foot into it, things seemed to change. The late-day sun had vanished, and a peculiar fog filled the forest. Strange sounds as well as laughter followed them and putting them all on edge. The trees even seemed to have faces! Though looking directly at the tree seemed to prove that there wasn't anything there at all. Everyone was on edge, everyone except Link. 

They followed a trail lit by torches, and that seemed to be what they needed to follow until they approached a fork in the road where, no matter how far down he looked on either fork, he could see no flicker of torchlight. 

"Well? What now?" Revali asked no one in particular. Link held his hands up in a fist and turned to him, cupping his ears in a show of listening. It was no secret that out of all the races, Hylians had the best hearing. He watched in fascination as he saw Links' ears twitch around, listening to who knows what. After a moment, he began walking to the left.

"Wonder what the little guy is listening for?" Daruk asked in as hushed a tone a Goron could. 

"Who knows," Urbosa replied. "I just hope he can get us out of these woods soon. I've had the feeling of eyes on me the entire time we've been in here."

Revali had to agree, and he was curious as well. At their next stop, he strained his own ears to see if he could pick up any sound, but not surprisingly couldn't here anything. He did _feel_ something, though. He should recognize the feeling; it felt almost like...

"He's listening for the wind..." Revali surprised himself with his own voice. Link looked back at him and gave him a smile before continuing forward. They stopped again, and this time Revali focused on the feeling of the slightest hint of the breeze blowing along his feathers. He looked in the direction Link pointed and, without thinking, moved up to the lead with him. 

The rest of the walk was quiet, and as a sizeable rocky tunnel appeared before them through the fog and bright light seeping through it, Revali felt himself let out a sigh of relief. 

They stumbled into the clearing, looking around in awe. The soft light of the sun coming through the branches of the large trees above, The soft-looking grass as they walked along a stone path. And there at the center, surrounded by a small pool of water, a single blade with a purple handle.

**"Ah, it is good to see you again, my son..."** A booming voice startled them. They quickly surrounded Zelda and scanned for any danger.

"Whos there!" Urbosa shouted. "Identify yourself!" A strong base-filled laugh filled the air and, as they followed the sound to its source, their jaws dropped. The largest tree had a face, not just a face, but it was speaking to them. Link stepped forward and kneeled before the great talking tree. 

**"You need not be alarmed. It has been some time since last we have had so many visitors. It does my old heart good to see my son having found such lively company."** he hummed contently at them. **"Though I'm sure you're all here for more than a social visit."**

"Indeed," Zelda answered, stepping forward past Urbsoa. "We have come for the sword that seals the darkness, that we may avert the great Calamity soon to befall us."

The tree hummed. **"I see. Only those bearing the Spirit of the Hero may pull the sacred blade from its pedestal. You know this, correct?"**

"Yes." Zelda nodded. "We are aware that we must needs pass trials as well."

**"That is correct, Princess Zelda."** Zelda gasped.

"How do you-"

**"I would recognize the descendant of Hylia herself in any form she took."** The tree cut off. Zelda bowed her head and simply nodded. 

**"You will each face your trials alone. Only one of you will succeed if any of you do. This trial, while not deadly, will be dangerous. You will face the deepest darkness of your hearts, and the pain you will feel shall be genuine. Are you all prepared?"** The champions shared a look amongst themselves. 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Don't be shocked when I'm the one pulling that sword out." Revali boasted. "Though, couldn't the goddesses have chosen a bow as the sacred weapon?"

"Hah! I like you, little man!" Daruk slapped Revali 'playfully' on the back. Causing him to move a few steps forward in pain and shock. "But yeah, I'm ready! May the best champion win!" 

"What makes you both think you'll win? I'd win a fight against either of you easily. Whatever this trial is, one of us vai's will be the ones to conquer it." Urbos crossed her arms but held a smirk on her face.

"Regardless of who pulls the blade from its resting place, we are champions to all of Hyrule. We all play an important part in this." Mipha added, ever the diplomat. 

They all turned to Link, a fierce look in his eyes as he nodded his agreement.

**"Very well. May your skill carry you through this trial."** The tree let out a deep sigh, and a grey mist enveloped the area. Revali looked around and saw that he couldn't see anyone else except himself.

"Alright, bring it on," Revali said aloud. "I am the most outstanding marksman and flyer to ever grace the world; this should be-"

_"My, my. All that bravado. But we both know it's all a front. You're just a nobody, a no name."_ A voice startled him from the mists. He drew his bow and prepared himself. _"I mean, you're own parents left you to travel the world! And I know you've noticed the signs."_ the voice continued. Revali stepped forward in the mist, eyes scanning everywhere. That voice, it sounds an awful lot like his.

_"The boy, Link. Found near this very forest. Master swordsman and chosen knight to the goddesses own descendant."_ The sound of footsteps through water on his right startled him and as he pulled readied his bow, out of this mist came something he never expected to see. 

Himself.


	3. Your Own Worst Enemy

Revali flew as quickly as he could in the small, enclosed space. Arrows were flying close to where he had been not seconds before as the strange shadow that looked like him fired away. 

_ "Still running away! Just like when you were a chick. The big mean bully making you never want to land?"  _ It taunted. He swore under his breath as he felt an arrow graze his back. He couldn't keep this up forever; even he had his limits. He pulled a bomb arrow from his quicker and lined up his shot, just in front of the shadow. A large plume of smoke and dirt obscured Revali as he dove towards the shadow.

He only had a moment to get this right. With foot aimed at the ground, he focused his gale at the center of his foot, drawing in as much air as he could. Just as he was about to land, he twisted in the air, and a large gust of twisting air struck the shadow. It screamed as it was thrown around haphazardly before hitting the ground like a stone and exploding in the black mist.

"A copy is no match for the original." Revali panted out. He hissed in pain as he attempted to straight up. A few arrows had grazed his back, and while he couldn't feel any bleeding, it sure felt like there were gashes along his back.

_ "Well done."  _ Revali startled and knocked his bow, ready to fire at anything.

_ "It seems you truly are the best choice."  _ The voice said. It was odd. He couldn't hear any sound or anything that sounded like a voice. But he understood whatever this was to be speaking to him.

_ "Imagine. With this sword, we could bring everyone who doubted us to kneel. We could bring the very king to his knees!"  _ The images that flashed in Revali's head at the idea. Recognition, fame, respect...power.

"Yes..." Revali agreed. Looking towards the Master Sword.

_ "Claim your prize—fabled hero of legend."  _ The voice continued.  _ "Reach out and claim the power that is rightfully yours. Together we will make them regret all the misdeeds and pitying glances." _ it crowed.

Yes. Revali could see it. The apologies that would spew forth and praise they would sing. Why he wouldn't even need the other champions, he could seal the darkness on his own. Revali looked down and was surprised to see that he'd stepped closer to the sword. His hand now hovering over the hilt.

_ "Take it." _ The voice purred.  _ "With this power, we'll be unstoppable." _

Revali's hand shook. He should take it; the sword was rightfully his, after all. He had defeated that strange copy of him. But he supposed, what better way to test the best than by sending the best after them. Something didn't sit well within him, though.

_ "Why hesitate? This is what you want, isn't it?" _

"I..." Revali stammered. He remembered the taunts and jeers. Remembers the sad looks the adults would send his way. He remembers the rolling eyes of the Hylian nobles when their little group had returned with the princess. "No." Revali shook his head. 

"I may want to shove this sword in their faces. But sword or no sword, I am the greatest warrior of the Rito! I have created aerial arts never before seen, and none come close to me with a bow! I will prove them all wrong about me! Sword or no sword!" There was a strange silence filling the air. Revali tense as he scanned the area.

"Consider me surprised." Revali aimed his bow in the direction of the voice. It came from the hollow of the tree. A man came walking out of the mists slightly shorter than him, but his eyes were sharp and blue. He wore an odd green cap and a tunic the same shade. "Only once before has someone outside my family been chosen to wield this sword."

"Who are you?" Revali demanded. Though, he looked almost exactly like the princess guard.

"I am the Hero of Time." The man said with a slight bow. "Though, my name when I lived was Link." 

"Link?" He raised a brow but kept his bow aimed at the man. "What, you name all the men in your family Link?"

"Yes and no." The man-Link-said. "When the goddesses feel the world will soon require a hero. She reincarnates her chosen knight to defend the realm." Links face carried a heavy sadness as he spoke. "I am Link. I have lived and died many times. Yet, each Link is not one and the same, yet they are." Revali scoffed.

"Enough with your riddles. Speak plainly before I lose this arrow." Revali threatened, scowling when the man in front of him laughed. 

"Forgive me. It has been some time since I've spoken to anyone. But to speak plainly. All Links are the reincarnation of the original chosen knight of the goddess." He stood next to the sword now and beckoned Revali forward. 

"Then that would mean..." Revali felt a shard of ice in his heart. He would play second fiddle then. He slowly lowered his bow and looked to the man in front of him. Ready to argue, only to stop when he sadly shook his head.

"My lineage was cursed. The princess of twilight cursed the Hero of Twilight to take the form of a wolf." Link said. "Though once the hero had slain Ganon, the twilight princess lifted the curse, only it didn't lift completely." Revali frowned. 

"What a way to thank the man who saved the world." Revali scoffed.

"She had not meant for this to happen. But something caused the spell to stick, forcing the Hero of Twilight to live a half-life. Stuck between wolf and man. His children seemed to be free of this curse," Link explained. "yet every so often, a child is born from our line that carries this curse..."

"Link doesn't look like some half beast half Hylian monstrosity." Revali countered. 

"He wouldn't," Link acknowledged. "In my travels before my death, I collected unique masks." Revali blinked, and what stood before him now was a blond rito, and he let out a sound of surprise. "Masks that allowed one to take the appearance of any of the races of Hyrule." Another blink and a zora stood before him. 

"You're telling me that Link is using these...masks? To appear hylian? What's more, if all Links are one and the same, why are you speaking to me and not him?" Revali wracked his brain, trying to find an explanation for everything that was happening.

"The curse of twilight. I know not why, but it prevents the goddess from reincarnating the hero's spirit within them. This happened 10,000 years ago as well. A Gerudo male of all things having been chosen to wield the blade that time." 

"Gerudo men don't exist," Revali said flatly. Now he knew something was off. "Besides that, I'm the runner up? The second choice?" 

"You are the only choice." Link said firmly. "You are the most capable person to wield this blade and seal the darkness away. You are an ace flyer and archer, and your aptitude for learning new weapon arts is beyond exemplary." Revali fell silent, unsure of what to say to that. 

"You are not a second choice or a choice that is being made because it needs to be made. You are chosen because you have displayed the qualities of the past incarnations of the heroes." Link stepped forward and held his hand out. 

"Do you accept the mantle of the Chosen Hero?" Revali looked at the man in the eyes. They were so strikingly blue, almost mirrors of the Link he knew now. But there was also a pang of sadness, and under that, a rage that was so deep he was afraid to wonder what it was that caused it.

"I do." Revali nodded and shook the offered hand. A bright glow shoon from their connected hands, almost blinding Revali. 

"Then draw your sword. And thank you..." 

-

He startled awake and found himself on the wet stone floor in front of the Master Sword. He wasn't sure how he'd wound up on the floor. With a groan, he pushed himself to sit up and looked around. He saw the other champions coming out of their own stupor as well. 

"Thank goodness!" A shout behind him startles him as he sees Zelda run to Mipha as she struggles to pull herself up. "You all dropped at the same time, and it looked like you were all in incredible pain. The Great Deku tree assured me there was no mortal danger but..." Zelda ran a hand along Miphas face, who smiled up at her. 

"Fighting myself was not something I figured I'd ever do, yet here we are." Urbosa sighed as she got to her feet, a grimace on her face. "Being struck by my own lightning is something I'd like to not do again."

"I didn't think anything could flatten me, but it turns out I can!" Daruk chuckled. 

"I will agree with Urbosa. Fighting myself was not what I expected this test to be. Less so were the assault on my mind with the awful things it said to me." Zelda gave Mipha a slight squeeze as she lay in Zelda's lap.

"While I had little trouble dealing with my own doppelganger, I must admit it was...startling to fight something almost as good as me." He turned to Link, who sat with unfocused eyes, looking towards the Master Sword. A flash of that other Link crossed his mind, remembering the conversation with the supposed hero, though he kept his beak shut.

** "Champions. One of you has passed the test. Step forward and pull the sword from its resting place."  ** The great tree bellowed, and Revali stood. All eyes upon him as he gripped the hilt of the sword. 

It's odd, he realized. The handle fit his hand perfectly. There was no odd ache in his palm like he usually got when dealing with swords. It also felt familiar, like picking up his bow after needing to take a break from archery. He pulled, and slowly, as a glow overcame the blade, and a musical whisper filled his head, he felt an instinctual urge to hold the blade high above his head, performing a few flourishes with the sword before holding it in front of him.

** "Champion Revali, you hold in your hand the blade of darkness's bane. You have shown that you have the spirit of the hero within you. May you walk with the blessing of the goddesses."  ** Revali turned to face the other champions, varying looks of surprise across their faces. He scowled.

"Seems the goddesses are as wise as they say." Revali ran a feathered finger along the steel of the blade. He turned to Link, expecting the same shock on his face but only saw the same sad look he'd seen in that other Link, but instead of the rage in his eyes, there was relief.


End file.
